As this kind of semiconductor device, there has been hitherto proposed a structure including a substrate having an opening piercing from one surface to the other surface of the substrate, a semiconductor package and a heat sink fixing the semiconductor package, in which heat generated from the semiconductor package is radiated by bonding the semiconductor package to the heat sink by solder or the like (for example, refer to WO2009/037995 (Patent Literature 1)).